Child of Light
by Sushilady
Summary: Sarya is the daughter of important elves but no one knows Sarya exists except certain elves and she isn't allowed to go outside the boundaries of her home but then she meets Legolas who sparks her curiosity. Note: I dont own LOTR. This is my first fanfiction so please review honestly AdarDad NanathMom, muindorDear brother, Mara tuilëGood morning, Aand Sorry if it seems short


"Are you sure you want to back Legolas?" Said Manwë.Legolas looked up from his packing and sighed, " We have already been over this muindor, Lady Galadriel is not evil." " But what if she was being nice to the fellowship because she wanted Sauron defeated and then she would take over?" Legolas Laughed. He loved his younger brother but he was so naive and the child still had much to learn at 507 years old, even Legolas was still considered young by elf standards at 2935 years old. " Well if I die, you can get Ada to send an army to Lorien and avenge me. Plus I longed to see Lorien again for I have not seen it in 4 years " They were interrupted by a knock at the door and in came one of the stable boys. He bowed his head at both of the princes " My lord Legolas, your horse is ready but before you go, the king and queen have summoned you to have breakfast with them first" Thank you I will be there shortly" The boy left and Legolas turned Manwë and hugged him " I guess this is goodbye little brother" " Can I come to breakfast with you" " Don't you have to meet with Erumollien?" Said Legolas suspiciously " Yes but I don't want to learn today." " Manwë go and learn it will be useful, for one day you will be King." With a grumble Manwë left. Legolas looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, his bag contained spare clothes and some provisions. With that he picked up his bag and his weapons, which were a bow and arrows and a couple if daggers and he made his way to the dining area.

As Legolas entered he saw his mom and dad had already started eating. "Mara tuilë Adar a Naneth" Legolas said as he sat down. " Mara tuilë Legolas"said his mother and his father just nodded at him.Legolas looked like his father ,Blond hair ,blue eyes, and his father's nose but he has his Mom's personality, calm,collected, down to earth and caring. While his dad had a bit of a temper and seemed cold,distant and mean at times, but he knew deep inside his dad loved them very much and was protective of them even though he didn't show it much. " Have something to eat dear " said his mom " I'm not that hungry naneth" She frowned " But you have a long journey ahead of you at least have some lembas bread" " Fine i'll have some lembas bread" They ate for a few min in silence. Finally his father spoke " Legolas, we didn't summon you here just to have breakfast and see you off" Legolas looked up from his food couriously and his dad waited a few moments before continuing " I know your about to leave to Lorien and I don't want to trouble your mind but we don't know when we are seeing you again. Your mother and I have been talking and I know your still young but you need start considering for what's best for the kingdom" Legolas was confused, he always tried to do what was best for the kingdom " I don't get it Adar" Legolas said " What we mean is that you need to consider your future and start looking for a wife, and you can't do that if you refuse every marriage proposal you get and keep going on adventures" Legolas was shocked,this was not how he imagined this conversation would go " But Adar I'm not interested in finding a wife and I want it to be for love and you said it it yourself I'm still young" " Legolas this isn't only about yourself" Snapped Thranduil " You will be king someday and the people need someone they would rely one and not a childish boy running around on adventures and spending time dwarves and lesser creatures." Legolas gasped no one,not even his dad insults Gimli or any of his friends." Don't you talk about Gimli and my friends like that" " I can talk however I want, I am your father and the king!" Shouted Thranduil " What your father is trying to say is that…. Stop it!! Said Legolas. " How are you on his side, and what is the rush, were immortal are we not?!" " Legolas" His mother said gently " The reason we are saying this is that we were thinking of departing to the Grey Havens soon and we need to make sure you're ready" Legolas's mind went numb."wha..t?, " We feel as if we have been in this world long enough" "Excuse me" Legolas got up, took his stuff and quickly went out of the room. His dad said he didn't want to trouble his mind, but he did the exact opposite, he needing to get out of this place fast.

As he went by the palace gardens, people were looking at him strangely since he was almost practically running to the stables. Legolas loved the place gardens for it had such beautiful flowers but had no time or patience, to stop and smell the roses. As he arrived at the stables, he saw his horse Arod and calmed down, animals always easy seemed to calm him down when he was sad or angry. As he neared, Arod nickered softly as to say hello to his rider. Legolas saw that Arod was prepared and ready to go just is the stable boy said. As he mounted he looked around,the stable was pretty small as they had no need for horses in the forest. The only other horses they had was Manwë's, his parents horses and a few from very respectable elvin families. Legolas urged Arod to move and once they were out into the forest, Legolas finally breathed and looked around. Since the War of the ring, the forest was getting better and and the spiders were almost gone. It was starting to look like the greenwood back in the old days but it would never compare to the huge Lorien woods. But Legolas wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about he was going to cope without his parents but first he was going to Lorien and enjoy his time there. "Well" thought this is going to be interesting but he had no idea how much more interesting it would become


End file.
